


Up on the rooftops...

by thiswilldrivemecrazy



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswilldrivemecrazy/pseuds/thiswilldrivemecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - First meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the rooftops...

Clint shoved the other man back towards the edge of the rooftop. "Who the hell are you? That was my..." Clint's sentence trailed off as the other man grabbed his right wrist with a very solid grip. There was a flash of silver in the low light on the roof and the Winter Soldier suddenly turned the tables on him and was shoving him back and back and back towards the opposite edge. He felt the wall surrounding the edge of the roof against the back of his legs, just at the top of his thighs and he reached out to grab the Winter Soldier's jacket. If the other man was going to push him off the building, he was damn well going to take him down with him. 

The Winter Soldier's reaction was similar. He grabbed the harness straps for Clint's quiver and pulled him in closer. Clint found himself almost nose to nose with the legendary definitely-too-solid-to-be-a-ghost. He glared at the Winter Soldier and the Winter Soldier glared back.

"What're you gonna do? Throw me off the building? Cos that's -" he tightened his grip on the shoulder harness the Winter Soldier was wearing. "That's not going to go down too well for you."

The Winter Soldier pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He glanced to one side of the irritating archer, judging the drop to the street level below. He would survive it - he'd fallen further, he knew - and it would get rid of the other man. Then again, he wasn't part of the mission. The engineer he had already taken out was, however, and judging by the SHIELD insignia on this man's jacket, he was likely associated with the other agent he'd shot through to finish his mission. He didn't have to kill this man. He wasn't part of the mission. 

"You want to jump?" He asked. His throat felt very rough as he spoke. How long had it been since he'd said anything?

"In case you're wondering, I'm not planning on jumping, and I didn't drag you across the the rooftop. You pushed me here."

"You were pushing me first!" The Winter Soldier objected. 

"Yeah, well you shot my partner, so..." 

"She's fine."

"She's been shot!" Clint's voice rose half an octave. 

"It wasn't deadly. She wasn't the mission." 

"Gee. Thanks. You do that often?" The unspoken question of 'Does this mean you're not going to push me off?' was jammed into the very small space between them. 

"I complete my missions."

They were both quiet for almost a minute, the tension lessening slightly as both of them realised neither really wanted to jump off the building. Clint watched the Winter Soldier very carefully throughout the minute noticing that their breathing had synced and they were very close together. He examined the Soldier's face carefully. Was that a blush on his cheeks? Clint's thoughts were shifting quickly towards... No. No that had to be the adrenaline. Right? Not just that the guy was kinda handsome, even under the war paint surrounding his eyes. For a moment, Clint wondered what would happen 

After another couple of breaths he asked quietly, "Am I a mission?"

The Winter Soldier hesitated a moment before carefully taking two steps backwards, bringing them both away from the edge of the roof. "No. You're not." He let go of Clint's quiver harness and tried to step back. 

Clint, however found himself not quite willing to let go just yet. It was stupid, he knew the guy could probably kill him with his right pinkie, let alone the rest of him, but then, so could Natasha. Barton, you officially have a problem, he thought. He leant in slowly, and pressed a kiss against the other man's lips. 

The Winter Soldier didn't really react, but neither did he pull back until Clint did. It wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected. When Clint finally pulled away and took a step backwards, letting go of the harness at the same time, he smirked and asked quietly, "You always kiss the people who shoot your partner?" 

"Nah, just the good looking ones." Clint liked the smirk. It looked good on the Winter Soldier, or the man who was the Winter Soldier underneath all the eyeblack. 

The Winter Soldier shook his head, and started to walk backwards across the roof. 

"Where're you going?" Clint asked. 

"Gotta go," was the only reply he got before he glanced over his shoulder at the drop from this side of the building. Good. There was a balcony a few floors below. He turned and jumped off before Clint could protest again. Clint ran across the roof, but by the time he reached the edge there was no sign of the other man, either falling or on the ground. Damn he was fast.


End file.
